


His Most Important

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	His Most Important

He watches her as she bows before him, looking up with adoration. She is the only follower of his he looks at, as she is the only one who receives him as he should be - with respect, awe and fear. Unlike Lucius, who is respectful, but looks at him with hatred in his eyes. Unlike Severus, who doesn’t look at him when he bows, his reverence is clearly false and yet it never falters, never gives him an excuse to get rid of Severus. Unlike Peter, who fears him so much he stutters over his words as he murmurs his loyalties into his master’s robes. Only Bella, her eyes wide and sparkling with insanity, welcomes him with the joy he deserves to be welcomed with. She is his most important, after all. She stretches her arms towards him in a rare moment of childishness, and laughs as he runs his fingers through her hair. When he takes her to his bed tonight, he will let her worship him as they both deserve to be. She is his most important.


End file.
